


Thin Ice

by freshkookies



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anna Just Wants to Love Him, F/F, F/M, Gang AU, Hoseok Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Playboy Hoseok, jung hoseok centric, namjoon has a sister au, older brother min yoongi, playboy jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshkookies/pseuds/freshkookies
Summary: Where their love is a dangerous game, but they don’t care.orWhen your brother is the gang leader of South Korea’s most infamous gang; nothing is as simple as it’s seems.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook & Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 2





	1. Stumbled Into Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Anna finds herself in a bit of trouble and Hoseok is there to patch her up.

The last thing Anna remembered was the sound of a gunshot. 

Her eyes open suddenly and a tight gasp arises from her throat." _Oh fuck_ —I'm dead. I'm dead. Is this hell? I'm sorry for being a sinful child God. I regret stealing that $20 from Namjoon yesterday." Whether this was or was not hell was not in question; the cell she was in was disgusting.

It was filled with trash and what looked like blood stains smeared across the corners and the floors. The sight of it made her gag. Anna attempts to move her hands and feels thick rope on her wrists keeping her from breaking free. She blinks furiously and moves her wrists again hoping a different result but it's the same one. She winces at the agitating pain in her wrists.

“Hurts? Doesn't in.”

Her head cocks backwards as her eyes search the room. A deep voice stirs in the room. Her face freezes slightly, as if they could see her, the voice lets out a deep chuckle that she feels in her soul. Around the room there's no sign of anyone.

  
  


"What's going on?" Her voice wavers,"Where am I— _why the fuck am I here?_ " Those were all very important questions.

  
  


"I don't know. You tell me, Anna."

  
  


A shiver goes down her spine. She opens her mouth opens to speak but she’s jerked forward; her chair is swiftly pulled around facing the other direction. A squeal leaves her mouth and her eyes tightly shut."H-how do you know my name?" Finally, she feels the cold touch of the the deep voice. Her toes curl as she feels his breathe against her neck.

  
  


"Anna Kim. A girl from the right part of town," his fingers trace against her neck. He grabs her skinny neck with his fingers, squeezing tightly."What's so special about Anna Lee?" His eyes burn with emptiness and anger as her lungs sizzle with pain. Anna couldn't move, no matter how much she struggled. She screamed silently, pining for breathe.

  
  


He felt happy seeing her thrash in her seat and struggle with no avail. She tries, struggling, but slowly starts to lose consciousness.

  
  


" _Fuck_!"

Anna gasps out, taking the oxygen and not letting it go. The handprints, she can still feel them on her neck.

Her eyelids jolt open and she refocuses on her surroundings. Instead of dusty ass surroundings, she's surrounded by fire and smoke. She coughs rapidly."Why does this shit always happen to me," She would be lying if she said she didn't know what the man was talking about.

  
  


Her head spins as she realizes her position. Her leg was numb while the other was screaming in pain. Anna’s breathing quickens as she stares at the large piece of wood over her leg. Rips scatter across her jeans and blood soaks her left leg. She didn't wanna say the name..but what other choice did she have?

  
  


"Namjoon!" She screams, the smoke entering her lungs. Silence roams around her. Anna winces strongly."Fuck," looks like she has to do it herself. Anna helplessly uses the other items around her to attempt to pull herself out.

Small ragged breaths leave her throat as she tries to not focus on the throbbing pain down below. The intense pain heightens as she finally grabs onto the table and hoists herself up."Ah, shit," she cries out and can't even stand as her leg just crumbled beneath her. The fire around her ignites even brighter and starts spreading. Anna stares at the fire in fear." _Namjoon_! Stop being a dick!" She screams, done with this whole ass situation.

Unsurprisingly, Namjoon comes through the frame where the door used to be. Anna feels relieved to see him but she wants to kill him."I hate you," she says to him pure venom in her voice.

  
  


He eyes her leg and then rolls his eyes. She was always so clumsy. He scoops her up into his arms."Sure, you do. I kind of saved your life."

Anna holds onto his shoulders tightly."You kind of crippled me!" She yells and points to her bloodied leg.

"That's nothing." He snorts. Anna rolls her eyes and bops him up the head."I hate you."

"No, you don't," He smugly responds.

Anna glares at the boy in front of her. Her books drops onto the desk. He shrugs his shoulders as he throws away the bandage and replaces it with a new one."Not my rules," cue muffled groan,"you know this."

"That doesn't mean I have to agree with it." Anna mumbles. She hissed and Hoseok hushes her as he pulls her leg closer to him.

"See if you weren't being stupid," another pull."you wouldn't have gotten yourself into this situation."

Anna holds her tongue as he speaks. Hoseok looks up from her leg and raises an eyebrow, honestly expecting a snippy response but pleased to hear nothing from the female."If you just hadn't gone into that dark alley, you wouldn't need those," his head points to the crutches leaning against her bedside. And once again, silence.

He's curious now to see how long she can keep this up for. Each passing moment she looks like she's about to blow. Hoseok's eyebrow falls."Anna—"

"First of all! It was an accident!"

  
  


There it is.

He snickers knowing that she could never truly hold her tongue. He continues,"How do you accidentally stumble into an alley?"

"I’m clumsy! We both know this!"

Hoseok laughs at her exasperated tone and shakes his head."Fine. But you should've known that you would end up at the Bbang's hideout. You're the ticket to us," he says pointing to himself signifying the gang. She knows this, it's the number one reason she's so checked up on by and the reason Namjoon doesn't ever let her fucking breathe. None of this was new to her. This wasn't the first time and this certainly wouldn't be the last time. Although the Bangtan Bloods had tried their hardest to get wiped off the face of the earth..their biggest connection was still there in the open. Anna."You know Namjoon couldn't live if anything happened to you, I mean you are his sis—"

She cuts him off with a moan of pain and Hoseok sends her a glare."I wasn't done talking."

Anna winces slightly."Yeah? I was done listening. He's my half brother, it's not that big of a connection." He rolls his eyes and pulls her leg that she moved away.

  
  


"It's still there, Anna." The alcohol stings against her skin and Anna shoots him quick puppy dog eyes. He darkly stares at her before putting even more on it causing it to sting even more."The puppy dog eyes aren't working."

  
  


It seemed like Hoseok had no patience for her today. He finally pulls away and now her old dirty bandage was replaced with a new, white one.

"Oh well, thanks, nurse Hoseok." She thanks him sarcastically. He plucks her forehead."You're welcome, brat."

And then the moment is over, he grabs his leather jacket and placed it over his shoulders. He opens the door to her room and almost leaves out the door. Anna stares at him with a confused look."Yah, where are you going? Don't you wanna hang out with me?"

  
  


His head turns and he points to the watch on his wrist."I like you and all, Anna but my degree is much more important. I have class in like 5 minutes," she understood but was slightly offended by the fact he called his degree more important than her.

  
  


"Fine," she grumbles. Hoseok chuckles darkly and just like that, _he's gone_.


	2. Help, I’ve Fallen (For You) and I Can’t Get Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Anna is tired of Jungkook’s bullshit and Hoseok comes back.

Hoseok never thought of himself as cruel. Sure, he was protective. He was proud of it to an extent. To this extent? He wasn't sure. With a bat connected to his fingers, it quickly came in contact with the man's face.

  
  


Hurting the people Jung Hoseok loved had consequences. Big ones.

"Please stop! I didn't know she was yours!" He heard the man cry and for a moment he pities him. He holds his hands over his head in attempt to protect himself although they both know it won't matter anyways.

His teeth grit, his grip on the bat tightens." _Do you know who I am?_ " The man nods his head helplessly and scrambles to his feet, his shaking hands griping onto his knees.

  
  


"Y-yes! I do! You're J-Jung—" Bam! The bay swings across his face and the man's body goes flying across the floor. Hoseok lets the bat fall down to the floor. The sound of him cracking his knuckles carries over the man's pained cries.

  
  


He steps over his pathetic body, his boot curls deeply into his gut." ** _Hope_**. That's my fucking name. Now I want you to run to your boss and tell him all about how I made you beg for you life. Tell him how I fucked you up and see if he wants to lay a hand on her again." The man shakes harder and harder as the tears run down his face. He nods his head pathetically.

  
  


Hoseok removed his foot with a quick movement—but not quicker than how the man stands and runs with a limp out of the alleyway. As the man passes the corner, someone else approached staring him down.

  
  


"Damn, you couldn't have gone easy on him?"

Hoseok sighs and picks up his bat drenched with blood."How could I, Jin? He hurt Anna. I had to let Bbang know that the Blood's aren't playing."

Jin stares at with a look he knows way to well."So was that for Namjoon or for yourself?" Hoseok doesn't answer that question although they both know the answer.

"Is this really necessary?" Anna asked him, annoyance clear on her features as she hobbled down the stairs. Jungkook‘s eyes glimmer with amusement.

  
  


"I know you did not just ask me that whilst going down stairs with crutches," she sighs. Everyone keeps fucking mentioning her crutches. Anna decided that right now she was gonna ignore him and the various stares she was getting from his very presence.   
  
  


It was no secret Jungkook was attractive and girls would do _anything_ to get with him. Before meeting Anna, no girl had rejected him. Maybe that’s why they were such good friends.

  
  
But that wasn’t the only reason Jungkook was getting stares.

Jungkook was the most odd thing at her very normal college. Patterned down in tattoos and lip piercings, no one believed he went here. Absolutely no one."You're gonna get me kicked out of college." Anna whispered to him.

At that Jungkook just snickers."Sucks to be you then," he was a whole ass dick. Anna hits him upside the head and he whines a little bit reminding her that he's still a baby even though they were around the same age with Anna being a little older.

Jungkook runs his tongue across his bottom lip."I doubt you would get kicked out," he pauses for a second to glare at someone staring at him. The guy shakes in his boots and instantly runs down the campus."you're like poster girl for all good things good."

  
  


Her eyes narrow slightly."Because poster girls all have brothers who are gang leaders," she deadpans slightly and Jungkook snorts at her response. They walk down from her complex and to the campus towards her class. A small whine leaves her lips."I'm not five, why are you babysitting me?"

Jungkook points to the crutches once again."Because you act five, that's why."

"Not only five year olds injure themselves?"

To say that Anna was a clumsy person would be an understatement. She was very accident prone, it's like her legs were just meant to broken. Namjoon always scolded her for her ability to end up on the ground but no matter how many times he did, she just did it again, so he just ended up accepting this fact.

"Whatever Jungkook." Anna mumbles in slight defeat. Jungkook smirks at her answer and allows her to lean against him as the stubborn ass girl she is decided that she would only use one crutch instead of two. He feels her slip and makes sure to hold on tightly to her waist to support her.

They sit in silence for a while, the sound of birds chirping and people having still conversations in the distance. The silence is comfortable for them. Jungkook contemplates whether he wants to ask the question that floating around in his brain. He didn't went to set off something he couldn't turn back off.

"So," He starts off cowardly. Anna twists slightly in his grip as they make it across the street."Have you seen Hoseok lately?"

His name sends a small shiver down her back that Jungkook pretends he doesn't notice. Anna doesn't answer the question at first but she nods followed by a harsh swallow."A couple days ago, yeah, why?"

Jungkook awkwardly scratches the back of his neck and what comes next, he didn’t know would be his early demise.

"We haven't."

  
  


Anna stops.

Everything stops. It's like the wind knew too what was going on and stopped blowing into her hair. Her head turns to Jungkook as she studies his features.

It was like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off as he prepares himself.

" ** _What do you mean you haven't seen him?_** "

  
  


Despite her sharp-tone, Jungkook keeps his cool."We haven't seen him," he answers."Last we saw him he was with Jin and then he...disappeared."

Her ears ring slightly as the imagery digests into her mind. It's not unusual for Hoseok to disappear. He had a habit of doing so. It didn't mean Anna was less worried everytime it happened.

"Well have you guys tried to find him?"

"No."

A deep frown centers onto her face and frames her pale skin. She shoves Jungkook away from her, hoisting most of her weight on her one leg."What the fuck do you mean, _no_?"

Jungkook clicks his tongue in annoyance and keeps his eyes everywhere besides Anna because he knows the anger would stir even more from it."Look, we both know this isn't the first time and won't be the last time he's going to disappear. He'll show up sometime, yeah?"

She scoffs at his response; but she wouldn't expect less from them."Some family, huh? One of yours goes missing and you don't even give a shit. Leave me alone."

The silence is painful.

"You know I can't do that."

Because she can't be trusted.

"Well, tell Namjoon he can suck a dick."

After a few minutes of bitterly yelling at Jungkook, Anna finally decided to calm her ass down. Not like that she really had a choice because regardless the youngest Blood would still have to accompany her wherever she went. They decided that milkshakes would make them both feel better. Jungkook eventually left her for some bitch he saw in the ice cream shop with two big titties that looked fake as fuck.

But guys will be guys she supposed.

  
  


Anna ended up back in her apartment, saying goodbye to Jungkook (he did so eagerly as he wanted to just get laid).

It's that when she least expects it, he shows up.

She shuts the door to her home after Jungkook leaves to go eat some pussy or whatever the fuck he does.

As soon as she turns her head, a large scream falls from her mouth."What the fuck?"

Hoseok sits, slouching on her black couch; black leather jacket, loose sweatpants, curly hair and all. The smirk he wore was attractive to say the least, the butterflies in her went wild at his presence."I know I've been gone for a while, I'm sorry," while he sounded genuine the cocky smirk on his face said otherwise.

  
  


How could she believe him?

"Yeah, okay," she snorts."Where have you been Hobi?" the nickname falls from her lips so effortlessly.

He shrugs his shoulders, he leans over and grabs the remote control turning on the television as if he owns the fucking place."Fucking bitches, fucking guys. The usual." Anna stays silent for a moment just staring at the man in front of her.

Around Hoseok there was a self defense mechanism. One he had picked up when he was younger that he hadn't yet dropped. Anna recognizes it way too easily. Before she got to know him, this was the Hoseok she saw—the Hoseok he wanted her to see.

  
  


Slowly he starts to break. His eyes soften and the smirk falls and it transitions into a frown, while she'd rather have a smirking Hoseok than a sad Hoseok—the real Hoseok was the one she loved."I fucked up, bad, Ann."

  
  


She sighs."What in the hell did you do now?" She hobbles to the seat next to him. He extends his hand and it wraps around her wrist and pulls her down (nearly onto his lap but she was careful not to do so).

Hoseok runs a finger through his hair, a habit he did when he was nervous."No one knows but Jin."

"And now me?"

"No." He replies coldly. Her eyebrows furrowed in response."Not you. I was defending someone's honor, someone I really like." Obviously one of his many bitches. Even thinking about them made her roll her eyes."But I might've just digged myself a hole I can't get out of."

They both knew when Hoseok was angry, he acted impulsively. It wasn't like he couldn't back up his claims, it just that he didn't want too. Anna knew better than anyone that Hoseok wasn't a person who wanted to hurt others.

  
  


Goddamnit, he was in medic school. He always wanted to help others.

Her mind circles with possible answers but she can only know if she asks, so she does,"What did you do?"

Hoseok sighs and stares at her for the first time deeply into her eyes. She stares back, admiring the hazelnut color."I think I might've made Seungri angry."

Seungri. That name runs through her mind like a record. It makes her angry, it makes her face fume and her ears turn red. 

He winces upon seeing her reaction.

He cuts her off before she can curse him off."Want a smoke?" He pulls out the pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.

Anna knows this was a way to distract her from the problem and it's not like she would stop him."No, I don’t want a fucking smoke, are you crazy?" She says in complete disgust.

Hoseok knows exactly how to set her off.

" _Good girl_."

" _Fine_!" She wines and holds out her hand ready to accept the cigarette. And next comes his irresistible smirk, he helps her take the cigarette between her fingertips and fixed his after. He lights the tip of hers first and then his own. He takes a long drag and slowly exhales, puffs of smoke fill the air.

She acts like she isn't disgusted and knows it's her time now. Not even fucking doing it correctly, she drops the cigarette which Hoseok luckily grabs and goes into a coughing fit.

  
  


"Fuck— _ah_ —that's horrible," she barely says through her coughing fit."How do you do it?"

  
  


Hoseok shrugs."I only do it sometimes. It's just a sort of habit I picked up a long time ago. Before any of this," he gestures to the apartment paid by her brother. Anna nods although she doesn't understand, she knows enough about his backstory to put the pictures together.

  
  


"Well you can keep that. It's disgusting." and for the first time that night—Hoseok laughs deeply and to her...it's music.


	3. A Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is exposed; Anna remembers why she stopped liking Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of loveee in this chapter x

It never dawned on Anna how smart Hoseok really was. Of course she knew he was smart, he had gotten into a medical school with a very low acceptance rate.

But staring at the piles of work that he regularly helped her with, and now that he wasn't here to help her, she realized that he had carried her through the two years of college she had already done. This shit looked foreign.  
  


Anna groaned and threw her book across the room. Why did she decide to get a degree in _psychology_? She didn't know at all what these terms meant. How she wished Hoseok wasn't fucking bitches and dudes at the moment. Although she didn't believe him, it wouldn't be weird for a guy like him to fuck lots of people.

I mean have you see him? He had a body of a _God_. Even in their younger days. 

Anna stared at with wide eyes at the fragile age of 16, while he was a strong age of 19. Even then he had sick abs and even sicker muscles. Anna wiped the drool away from the corner of her mouth and rolled her eyes, _focus bitch!_ _Stop thinking about Hoseok! He's fucking other bitches! Let it go!_

"But he's so fine," she whined to herself. The bathroom door opened and she sighed, she was glad Lisa was coming back. Anna for a second was thinking she was dead. The door closed once again and her blonde-haired friend came back around. Lisa was a hippie to say the least. She was around the same age of Jungkook, 21, but looking at them both...they were so goddamn different.

  
  


Jungkook hated Lisa because she was basically a VSCO girl in the flesh. Anna watched in amusement whenever the two were around each other. It was like oil and water. They didn't mix. But sometimes, just sometimes, they agreed about shit and it was like heaven on earth. But then they go back to arguing about how water is or is not wet.

"Are you done thinking about Hoseok?"

  
  


Anna brain flickers back to the image in front of her. She scoffs, although her brain knows that she's been caught."Um..I wasn't thinking of him and it's Jung Hoseok to you."

At that, Lisa rolls her eyes and joins Anna down on the floor. She eyes the psychology book thrown halfway across the room and then Anna who shrugs her shoulders."It was acting stupid."

"You know what I think is stupid?"

  
  


Here we go again.

"You've had feelings for this boy since the 8th grade—"

  
  


Anna clears her throat and interrupts her best friend."The 7th, but please go on."

"Thats even worse," Lisa says." _And_ I am pretty sure he wants to fuck you." 

Anna groans and slams her face into her hands.

”Like why haven't y'all fucked yet? It's been 11 years."

Anna doesn't say anything and points to the psychology book across the fucking room. Lisa deadpans for a moment before standing up and throwing the book square at her head.

"Hey!"

"I'm calling Hoseok."

Anna's eyes widen and she reaches for her best friend."Wait— _no_ —fuck— _don't_!" She attempts to grab onto her arm but Lisa doesn't listen and types away at the number since she never had his number saved." _Curse you, crippled leg_ ," she cursed underneath her breathe at her leg restricting her from stopping that bitch.

"Hey, Jung." Lisa speaks to him how she always does.

"Don't listen to her! She's evil!" Anna does the only possible thing she can (although she'll probably get evicted) and screams.

  
  


"Yeah, Anna's sick." Lisa does a dramatic high-pitched cough.

Her eyes widen in offense,"That sounds nothing like me!" she screeches.

"So sick." Lisa puts a hand to her heart."You're coming now?"

What a bitch.

"Okay, bye, love you! Muah!" And just like the phone calls end. Lisa smiles innocently down at her friend.

"Have fun, bye, love you!"

"Wait—no—dont go—Lisa!"

Anna rocks herself slowly before deciding stupidly to stand up. Hoseok had yet to come, probably fucking his bitch. Yeah, she wasn't over that. She walks (her version of walking at least) out of anxiety. Until this fucking bitch does it again. Hoseok has a bad habit of barging in. Maybe it's because he feels like this his home, but he doesn't know how to just..knock. Or ring the doorbell.

  
  


Both of those ideas seem foreign to him.

  
  


Anna eyes widen and she yelps as she stumbles on the fucking air and finds herself on the floor in a barrel of pain. It's not even a second later when she feels strong hands lift her up and concerned eyes search her body." _Sorry_ ," he says sheepishly and placed a hand to her forehead."No fever?"

She glares straight at his head and he gets the point and softly leans her back down onto the couch."'Mmm, gonna get some peas." The annoyance plastered all over her face, mainly because her foot hurt even more than it usually did now."Oh!" Hoseok points towards her bandage."I'm also gonna fix that."

"How about your fix your presence from my life?"

  
  


An unexpected grin forms on his face.

"What a sweet way of telling me you love me, I love you too Ann." Her cheeks slightly flush at his remarks but no one has to know that.

"Cool— _wait_ —why peas?" She snarls in disgust.

Anna hated peas and she especially hated them when not only her mother, but also Namjoon, forced her to eat them when she was younger. They were beyond gross. She didn't understand why anyone would willingly eat peas.

" _Ice_ , _peas_ , same thing," Hoseok rambles as he searches through the freezer. He sings a small tune and lets out an 'ah' when he finally finds what he's looking for."Peas!" He says excitedly and shuts the freezer door and appears next to Anna.

She doesn't trust the eager look on his face.

"I don't trust the look you're giving me right now. It's like you don't trust me with peas— _oh shit_ —"

When she thought things couldn't possibly get even worse, Hoseok drops the hard ass peas on her toes. Yeah, Hoseok was smart sometimes. Other times he was like her, dumb as fuck."Sorry," he mumbles and kisses her toes.

Anna makes a face at this,"That's gross."

  
  


The grin on his face makes her insides twist."Yah, allow me to show my love," is what he says. He just loved playing with her emotions didn't he.

After that — she didn't say anything. Anna just watched as he carefully placed the peas and proceeds to open his kit that he took with him everywhere. He carefully cleans her cut once again and this time Anna doesn't make a sound. He replaces it and throws the old bandage away. He gently pats her thigh."All better now."

"Thank you, nurse Hoseok." except this time she's genuine and the smile on her face is even more genuine. Hoseok tips the imaginary hat he always seems to wear.

  
  


Hoseok says something though truthfully Anna wasn't really listening. Her mind was somewhere far off in the distance. 

Her eyes search through his, the butterflies just stirring even more as she remembers what Lisa said. I mean, what if he already knew and he just didn't give a shit? But that isn't the Hoseok she knows..right? Right?

"Anna?"

"Huh?"

"Tv."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She pretends as if she was even listening for a second and turns on the tv. A superhero movie plays in the background but it's just static to her as the thoughts in her head run wild. Hoseok just stares, mind calculating.

"Ann," he utters once again.

"Yeah," she responds breathlessly.

Hoseok pauses,"What's going on in your head... _right now_?" he asks as if he knows. The tone his voice wears—it's one of mischief and teasing. She knows he's teasing her right now, just by the glint in his hazelnut brown eyes.

"Hm?" Anna hums. She's buying time.

  
  


"You heard me." Curses.

"Nothing." Is what she comes up with, wrapped up in a small whisper. The eye contact falls and Hoseok eyes her slightly, the look on his face was incomprehensible.

"We both know that's not true."

"What do you know?" Her throat feels increasingly dry as she helplessly looks to the tv to distract her from the heat rising inside of her.

"I know that you never space out like that unless somethings on your mind and it's usually me. History has proven this."

_Fuck_. Anna froze, she tries to hide it but Hoseok is a master at figuring her out and she can't hide a thing about herself. She opens her mouth to speak and successfully, words do come out.

"Who would ever think about you? Disgusting." Although it comes out overly cruel almost, Hoseok isn't one to be easily offended, she decides. He smiles slowly and rubs the back of his neck.

"I guess you're right. Sorry."

  
  


"Yeah."

Anna can finally breathe knowing the conversation is over.

"Though, I'm not stupid. I do notice things, Kim." And just like that it's not.

"Like what?" She blurts out, unable to hold her tongue.

  
  


Hoseok's face stays static as he stares her down."You want me. Admit it."

"I-I think I left something in the oven."

"No. You didn't," he hums and a small grin forms.

"This is so funny to you isn't it," Anna pries now, a small smile gliding onto her features."You're my brother, Jung Hoseok. My second brother."

He stares, almost satisfied by her answer. A hum leaves his mouth."Good, I like that."

She breathes...it's painful."Me too." She lies straight through her teeth.

"Good."

"Good."

_(5 years ago)_

"The water's cool, just get in Ann." His laugh, so precious, so sweet to her. The eighteen year old stared down at the water, the anxiety inside of her rose every second she looked. Her heartbeat quickened.

  
  


"I-I can't, I'm scared." She squeaked, unable to move from her position.

  
  


Hoseok chuckled deeply."Ann, ann, look at me," the small hands covering her face slowly move and she met Hoseok's soft glance especially reserved for her."I won't let anything happen to you. Ever. Okay?"

She breathed deeply. _One, two, three. Exhale, inhale._ "Ever." Those words repeat in her head and surely but slowly she nods her head.

  
  


"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He holds out his hand for her to take.

"Do you trust me?"

She stares at his hand for a moment, before slowly taking it into hers. He holds her hand gently.

"Yes." She breathes in.

"Then jump."

A scream falls from her lips as the water splashes with the new body in the water. Hoseok quickly grabs onto her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her weight balances on his. She breathes hardly, hair wet. He laughs and pulls back strands blocking her face.

"See how easy that was, yeah?"

"Yeah." She pauses and just stares at him breathlessly."I see now."

Hoseok always looked at her. Anna noticed this. The others said he had a problem, she remembered Jimin even once calling him a stalker. But she could never understand. She's always wished to understand him but maybe...Jung Hoseok just didn't want to be understood.

_(Present)_

"So," Hoseok traces her skin underneath the water,"I'm your brother?" The grip around her waist tightens.

  
  


She swallows hard and focuses on the blueness in the water instead of his eyes,"Yup. What about it?"

  
  


Something about the water still made her anxious. She never really knew why other than it frightened her as a child and that passed onto her adult years. She barely even took baths as a child because of her fear. Yes, it was ridiculous, she knows, she never claimed otherwise. But being around Hoseok subdued the anxiety—anybody else she would have instantly shot down the idea.

But still she doesn't understand how they went from watching a marvel movie to prancing around in her college’s outdoor pool.

Anna suddenly decides to look up and she really wishes she hadn't. Hoseok is closer than she would like him to be (lies). She can see every blemish and scar on his face that just makes him _oh, so perfect._

  
  


"Oh," she mumbles against his skin.

  
  


"Mhm," is all he says.

"What are you doing?"

Hoseok doesn't say anything in response. Instead he just continues tracing lines with his other hand around her sides. She loses herself in his eyes she thinks, her toes curling up slightly.

"Hoseok."

"Depends on how you want to take it. Right now, It could be brotherly things—"

"Brotherly." She says, too determined.

His face shifts and suddenly he lets go of her waist. Her eyes widen slightly but before she can react a large splash of water is shot at her face. She laughs loudly and quickly charges one back but he blocks. _Fuck_ , he's too good.

"That's not very nice!"

"It's what brothers do!" He explains and although she understands his intent, she continues trying to splash and finally after 1500th time she splashed him right square in his face. Hoseok whistles and wipes the water out of his eyes.

"You got me good, Kim," he says with a small laugh.

  
  


The feelings around them quiet, all that's heard is the noises of creatures fiddling around in the night time. They float in the water together, admiring the stars above and the big wide moon in the center of their sky.

"You know, I remember 5 years ago you were too scared to touch the water," She laughs softly at the memory.

Eighteen year her was a scaredy cat, there was no doubt about it. Anna was too young and too naive for the world.

Her voice cracks as she speaks."I remember the exact words you said to me that day."

Hoseok goes quiet but suddenly offers her a hand. Her eyebrows raise in question at this move, but he just grins shamelessly."Do you trust me?"

"No."

He scoffs.

"Shut up and take my hand."

"Okay," she says dumbly.

She grabs his hand that fits too well in hers, not really knowing why but the space between them fills with their own bodies getting closer and closer together. Then they are back to square one, his hand fits on her waist holding her close. He stares at her with that same damn look.

The look she never understands.

_And then he speaks._

  
  


"You know who I am."

_Yeah, she does._

"Who are you?" Her head tilts to the side.

"I'm someone dangerous. Someone who walked down a path I can't go back from. I'm not safe."

Anna shrugs her shoulders and pulls him closer.

_He allows it._

"You look pretty safe to me," she whispers into his neck, intoxicated on his scent.

Hoseok hums, slightly amused as the tension rises.

"Your eyes do deceive you, Kim."

"Regardless, I don't really care."

_And that's her first mistake._

His eyes turn dangerous—almost as dangerous as him.

He stops, his grip tightens slightly. Anna grimaces and looks up at his eyes.

"That will you be your first mistake. This is a dangerous game you're playing. A very dangerous one."

She doesn't understand him and maybe..maybe she will someday. But now it just sounds like gibberish. How could she be playing a dangerous game?

"I don't think it's as dangerous as you say." She hums.

Hoseok leans in even closer, he leaves her frozen as his breath fans against her lips."Maybe not, but you'll never find out..will you, _sis_?"

He backs away and there goes that look, but instead this time she isn't confused. She knows what she got herself into. She's in a hole she can't get out of now.


End file.
